


The Seven Types of Love

by Winfox



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Foster Care, George Washington is a Dad, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winfox/pseuds/Winfox
Summary: Eros, Philia, Ludus, Pragma, Agape, Philautia and Storge.We often fail to see those different kinds of love in our life, mostly focusing only on the love between two lovers. But what about the love of a family, of a friend or the most forgotten kind of loving oneself?Alexander Hamilton and Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette are just beginning their journey in finally endulging in all what they haved missed during their time without a real family. They will be able to find love in its many forms with the help of the loving and caring Washingtons and the friends they make along the way.(Or as some of you would say: Just another foster care AU)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Mary Washington is an OC I created for this Story. There is no connection to Martha Washingtons real children, whom won't be mentioned in this fanfiction.
> 
> I am also not 100% sure yet where the plot will lead to in the end, but I have an overall idea. Feel free to offer suggestions and request for the storyline or characters you like to have included.
> 
> The prologue serves to simply state some facts and give some trivial background information. More in-depth background stories will be probably part of later chapters.

Alexander Hamilton and Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette had been part of the foster care system for quite some time, both of them having lost their families. The circumstances may have been different, but in the end it still resulted in the teens being left completely alone and with no one else to depend on except the system.

Martha and George Washington were a West Virgian couple, married for many years and still utterly in love with each other. Fostering children was something the family had been deeply involved in over the past years, though they never had a long-term placement due to varying reasons. Most of the, the children they fostered just needed a temporary seperation from neglectful parents or those who simply were not capable of taking care of a child for the time being. As soon as those issues were solved, in one way or another, the children would return to their parents or had other relatives to take care of them.

This cycle went on for a while until George and Marthas daughter Mary was born. From this day on the little girl was the center of their attention and the most important part of their lifes. So the Washingtons decided against renewing their foster care license until their baby girl was older and not demanding their undivided attention anymore. That being said, they spent the next 15 years as a family of three, content with current situation and fully indulding in the easy lifestyle they formed.

However, at some point after all those years thoughts of fostering returned into the heads of the couple. They would often talk about the possibility of starting again and providing other kids in need the same stable home their daughter was able to grow up in. Discussing the matter over the span of many weeks and also including Mary into the decision making, they came to the conclusion that all of them were ready for this next step.That being said, the Washingtons soon applied for a renewal of their foster care license, patiently hoping and waiting for the approval and maybe a soon-to-be addition to their small household.

After finally receiving message that their family was indeed approved of fostering again, it took another 3 month till they got the life-changing call. At first the social worker they were talking to only mentioned one boy, 16 years old and originally from France. His name was Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette and he lost his parents two years ago at the age of 14, shortly after moving from France to America. He was lucky enough to find a long-term placement with a loving family soon after. However, a few weeks ago they had to inform Social Services that they were not able to care for the boy anymore after their biological son being diagnosed with leukemia. Due to this, Gilbert had to be placed in a group even though the family offered to let him stay with them until they found a new placement for Lafayette. It was the French boys own decision however to leave, not wanting to be another burden during those already difficult times. Plus, it was not like he had ever formed a real connection to any of them, even though they had always been more than nice to him. So leaving was not as hard as it may have should been in the end. It still sucked though, as being placed in a group home always did. At least he would no have to stay there for long since the Washingtons were ecstatic about taking the boy in, especially with ne notion that this would not be another short-term placement like all the other ones before.  
Social Services allowed them to get everything ready for Lafayettes arrival, however, two days after the first call they already received another one from a different worker, inquiring if the Washingtons were also open to take in a second boy.

Alexander Hamilton was only a year younger than Gilbert which meant he was the same age as their daughter Mary. Contrary to Lafayette, he had not been very lucky with his prior placements. Coming to America from the Carribean to live with his cousin after his mother's death, it did not take Social Services very long to realize that Alexanders relative was not fit to take care of a child. Constantly neglecting the boy and being overwhelmed with the whole situation in general he even tried to take his own life. Alex' cousin survived but was immediatly removed as Alexanders guardian. From this day on, the boy was taken from one home to another, never really being able to fit in. Some placements were better than others, the worst ones though were the ones where he would receive physical punishment for whatever he did wrong in the eyes of his fooster parents.

After the 10th placement in 3 years he was finally put in a group home, his social worker at the end of her wits. There too he was not able to get along with the other kids much until Lafayette had join the home. The two boys hit it off instantly, bonding over several things they had in common, as for example being fluent in French and both being immigrants. In the few weeks they had spent together the boys became somthing akin to brothers, not leaving each others side most of the time.

After being informed that Lafayette would be placed with another foster family soon both of them were devasted that they already had to part again. Of course, Gilbert was glad to leave the group home and Alex was also happy for his friend, but even then the sadness won and was more than prominent to the point that Alexander even refused to eat and was not able to sleep.  
After being informed about the matter, Alex social worker decided to push her luck and contact the Washingtons about possibly taking him in too.

Understandably enough, Martha and George wanted to think and talk about it before deciding on anything though they already knew deep down that they did not want to be the reason for another dissapointment in Alexanders life. They had the capacities and they were certein that they would be able to provide both boys a stable enviroment and a loving home. Mary even seemed happy about the possibility to get not only one but two fosters brothers.

They called back the same day, informing the social worker that they would be indeed more than willing to take in both boys, excited and maybe also a little bit afraid of the big step they were going to take. But they wanted to do this and most importantly it felt just right.


	2. Storge - The Love of a Family I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear there will be dialouge in the next chapter ^^"   
> This is more like an introduction for the story's first part "Storge - The Love of a Family"

"Storge or familial love refers to a natural or instinctual affection, such as the love of a parent towards their offspring and vice versa. Storge is the love that parents naturally feel for their children. It is based on natural feelings an effortless love. It is the love that knows forgiveness, acceptance and sacrifice and it is the one that makes you feel secure comfortable and safe."

Against what most would expect, Alex knew exactly what the love of a family, the love of a mother, meant. His father may have been never around, but his mother was always there for him... until she was not. But the feelings for her would be in his memory forever, just like her kind smile, her beautiful voice and the love she gave him. Seeing her getting sick broke Alexanders heart and she was not able to recover anymore his world shattered into a million pieces. As the years went on, the pain never really went away, constantly reminding him of what he had lost. Her love for him was still present, but thinking about his mother hurt so much that Alex started to block out the memories and feeling to the point where he thought that the love of a family was no anything he would ever be able to feel again.

Lafayette, on the other hand, never knew what parental love even truly meant. He was by himself most of the time, even or maybe especially when his mother and father were still alive. They had always been busy, busy with work, busy with getting on the good side of important people, busy with everything except their own son. Gilbert had a caregiver, of course - a nanny. She was an old stoic woman, not interested in giving any kind of affection that was not necessary in her eyes. Instead she only focused on his education and proper behaviour. Lafayette did not like her at all, but at least someone was always around until he was old enough to look after himself.

On the other hand, the Madisons, his foster family, were always kind to him and at least one of them was always at home all the time which meant he was never truly left alone. Gilbert still felt lonely though, like he simply did not belong there. He was not their real child and they never he never received the same kind of affection their biological son received. Lafayette did not mind though, he knew he was more an intruder than a part of the family even though the Madisons tried their best to include him as much as possible. However, it never felt right and the French boy did not expect that this kind of feeling would ever change, no matter with whom he was going to stay. At least this time he had a friend by his a side.

Alexander was different, but they had some connection Lafayette could not explain. They were drawn to each other the moment the French stepped into the group home and he truly wondered if this was similar to the bond brothers shared. Lafayette never had any siblings, except for his foster brother, but brotherly love was the first thing that popped into hin mind when thinking of his relationship with Alex and it seemed like the younger one had at least similar feeling. It was crazy what a few weeks of knowing each other could lead to, but they would not have it any other way.

Right now the two boys were sitting in the backseat of Alexanders' social worker's car. Ms. Cross was young maybe in her late twenties, though Alex never bothered to ask her. She was not that bad, always believing him when he told her about the things hist foster families did to him and had been on his side the whole time. However, Alex knew she was getting tire of trying to find a place for him, even if she never openly blamed him for the fact that none of the placements ever worked out.

The drive to the Washingtons was not that long, maybe an hour, but it was enough to let the thoughts of the boys wander and for them to get really nervous. What kind of people would the Washingtons be? Who would be willing to voluntarily take in two unrelated teenage boys at the same time simply because of their childish wish not to be parted and on such a short notice, too? Alexander was not able to image those kind of people. Were they really just that nice or were ulterier motives included in the decision making? His head honestly began to hurt thinking about all this.

Finally pulling into the driveway of a huge mansion his thoughts were abruptly cut-off though. They soon would find out the answers to all those questions, not matter if they were ready or not. The only thing both boys could do was hope for the best when they exited the car and already saw Ms. Cross ring the the doorbell. Alexander hesitantly grabbed Lafayette's sleeves looking at him with unsure, but still hopeful eyes. He was not ready, he probably never world be but at least they were in this together.


	3. Storge II - Welcome to the Family

Martha Washington was preparing some snacks in the kitchen when she finally heard the doorbell ring. With her husband still at work and her daughter being occupied somewhere on the first floor, she was rushing to answer the door, not wanting to let her guests wait too long.

A few seconds later, she was met with the sight of a tired looking but still smiling young woman. Behind said woman she could see two the two boys approaching the entry, one rather hesitantly and the other slightly more confident and relaxed. Martha beamed at the three, happily greeting them and inviting them in.

“Good morning! Ms. Cross, right? I am glad you found your way just fine. I am Martha Washington and you must be Alexander and Gilbert. It is nice to finally meet you. We were all looking forward to your arrival.” While Martha and Ms. Cross shook hands the boys stayed a few steps behind, unsure of which kind of greeting would be appropriate. Lafayette though was just opening his mouth to reply when the social worker interrupted him.

“Ah yes, Mrs. Washington, it is a pleasure to meet you, too. The boy on my left side is Alexander and other one is Gilbert. His social worker was not able to accompany us today, but he gave me all the files and information you may need.” Martha was a bit disappointed about the fact that neither of the boys was giving the chance to introduce themselves. She still smiled at them. They would have enough time to talk without someone patronizing over them and speaking in their stead.

“Of course, that is no problem at all. Would you like to come in? I have prepared a few sandwiches if you are hungry.”

“That is very nice of you, Mrs. Washington. I cannot stay for long, but I would like to sit down with you for a few minutes to go through some of the files.” That is how the four of them were seated in the dining area a few minutes later, talking about the information Ms. Cross was not able to tell them via phone. Well, the adults were talking while Alexander and Lafayette silently nibbled on the sandwiches Martha had offered them. After approximately 20 minutes, everything seemed to be said and Alex’ social worker bid her goodbyes, seemingly relieved that the Washingtons did not change their mind and still wanted to take both boys in.

“So, Alex, I hope you will be at your best behavior. If anything happens, I am just a call away. Same goes for your, Gilbert. You know how to reach your social worker?” Bothe teens nodded, which was enough to satisfy Ms. Cross.

A few minutes later she was gone, leaving the boys alone with Martha. Everyone was silent for a at first, seemingly not knowing how to start another conversation not that the person who did most of the talking before was not there anymore. However, Martha was soon back to her open and talkative self, addressing Alexander and Lafayette.  
“Well, how would you like a tour? I can show you the house and your rooms and you can settle in for a bit until lunch?”

“That would be nice, Mrs. Washington.” Laf answered wit a charming smile, Alex just nodding along. The latter had yet to say his first words since arrival.

“Oh please, call me Martha, dear. My husband will join us in the evening. George tried to take the day off, but there was just too much work to do at the office. I sometimes wonder why he even has all those employees when he still needs to do everything on his own.” She kept chatting, while leading the boys into the hallway.

“What does Mr. Washington do?” Upon hearing the new voice Mrs. Washington turned to Alexander with a bit of surprise, but happy nonetheless that the younger one was comfortable enough to ask questions already.”

“Oh, he owns the local newspaper and also works as the chief editor of the politics section there.” Seeing the curious glint in his eyes made her smile even more and she would make sure to tell her husband later about it.  
“You like politics?” Alex was fidgeting for a moment, but still looked at her with a determined gaze.

“Yes, and I mean I thinks it is important to know as much about out current political situation as possible… We cannot expect to change something we know nothing about. And there are a lot of things that need to be changed. I cannot seem to understand why some people just do not care about everything that is happening right now.” Martha was stunned for a moment about Alex’ passionate answer. He said the words with such a fire in his eyes that she was sure the boy would achieve something great in future.

“He also likes to write. Really, he is writing all the time. Sometimes he even forgets to eat or sleep because of it!” Lafayette added with a bemused smile.  
“Laf!” At this point, Mrs. Washington could not help but laugh about the two teenager’s small banter that resulted out of the French’s comment. Though she would still have to make sure to pay attention to the “forgetting to eat or sleep” issue.

Lafayette and Alexander sheepishly looked at each other and then at Martha after she had calmed down, unsure of the reaction and what to say. “I am sure George will be delighted about your interests, Alexander. I am also certain that he and our daughter Mary will like the both of you very much.” Still walking around the house and looking at the different rooms, they finally reached the staircase that lead to the first floor when they suddenly heard the soft sounds of a piano. They were random notes, not forming any kind of melody or song. Rather than that it just sounded like someone pressing one key after another without any purpose.

“Ah, speaking of Mary, she is currently upstairs tuning the piano. I would like to introduce you to each other if that is alright with you right now.” Puzzled, Lafayette looked in the direction where the sounds were coming from.

“Yes, of course. I would very much like to meet my… foster sister? Though isn’t tuning the piano something a professional should do? I remember someone always visiting our chateau in France once or twice a year to do so.” Gilbert was unsure about the fact if he could address the Washington’s daughter with this kind of title, but according to Martha’s soft and pleased smile it seemed fine.

“Ah yes, we also used to hire a professional for this job, but when Mary got older, she became rather possessive or protective about her piano, so she learned to do it herself. She simply does not trust anyone else with her instrument.” That, Laf could understand. He used to play too when he was younger and still living in the Auvergne. Letting some random person touch his piano never felt good, plus it always sounded a bit wrong after the tuning. It was not as if he could have done it himself though instead. He loved playing, but he was never that passionate about it, to learn how to tune the instrument on his own. His parents would not have approved of it anyway. They were the kind of people who preferred hiring professionals for anything and everything even if it was something, they could have done themselves, like cooking or cleaning.

Lafayette was curious about what kind of girl his foster sister was. Climbing up the stairs however it became silent suddenly and just as the three were approaching the music room the door suddenly sprang open. Just a second later, Alex and Gilbert were met with the sight of a red-haired girl looking at them with a surprised expression before happily grinning and taking a step in their direction.


	4. Storge III - Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been some time but I finally finished the 4th chapter.
> 
> Alex and Laf meet their foster sister Mary for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the end of the chapter~  
> I don't speak French, so I am not 100% sure that the sentences are correct. Feel free to to correct me!

Mary’s eyes were darting between her mother and the boys before finally setting on Martha.  
“Mom! You did not tell me that they already arrived! I wanted to welcome them together with you.” She was pouting but did not seem truly offended, though slightly disappointed. Her demeanor changed completely, however, when facing Alex and Lafayette again. A huge smile was plastered on her face and she seemed like she was trying hard not to storm forward and envelope both boys in hug. Instead, Mary clasped her hands behind her back, unsure about how to approach her foster brothers without being overwhelming or too forward.

“I am sorry, dear. You were busy and I did not want to interrupt you. Plus, you are going to have lots of time to get to know each other. Why don’t you show the boys around on the first floor while I start preparing lunch?” After earning affirmative nods from all present parties Martha went down in the kitchen again, leaving the teenagers to themselves. The Washington’s daughter was the fist one to speak after her mother had left.

“I have not introduced myself, yet. Sorry for that. My name is Mary Washington and I am your foster sister… I mean if it is alright for guys to call myself that. I will not use terms like brother or sister if you are not comfortable with it!”

“Bonjour, ma chère. Je m’appelle Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette. C’est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance.“ Mary blinked a few times at Lafayette’s enthusiastic greeting, following his every movement as he took her hand and kissed it. 

“Oh my… Oh gosh, I am so sorry! I do not know much French… uhm… je m’appelle Mary Washington?”

“ Je serais heureuse de vous appeler ma sœur.“ When Gilber kept on ranting to her in his mother tongue, Mary looked helpless at Alex. 

“This may be more difficult than expected. Mum never mentioned you only speak French. Seems like I must start practicing the language again and polish the few skills I already have. I am really sorry about this! If I had known before, I would have done something about this language barrier.” The Washington’s daughter was mumbling more to herself than anyone else, not sure if the boys would even be able to understand any of it.

“Don't mind him. This guy is 100 percent able to speak English and so am I.” Alex intervened, rolling his eyes at Laf’s antics. 

“Qui, indeed. I am very sorry about confusing you. My English might not be perfect, but I can understand you just fine. Though it is very nice of you offering to learn my native language.” Gilbert smiled apologetically at Mary, but she did not miss the mischievous glint in his eyes, showing that he was not really that sorry about his little scheme. 

“Well, I do know a bit. Dad taught me some, but really, he is the only member of our family speaking it fluently. You probably want to see your room, right?” She spoke while leading the boys through the hallway and stopping only when they reached the end of it. 

“Mom chose these rooms opposite from each other for you when she heard that you two were quite inseparable.” While opening each door without entering and this way revealing the very similar looking rooms, she smiled at both of them.  
“You can choose which one you prefer and you are free to redecorate them any way you want. Just do not paint the walls without talking to Mum or Dad first. I know from experience that adventures like this can end rather badly.” Laughing, Mary pointed at the door opposite from the piano room.  
“That one is mine. It is not off-limits for you guys, but if the door is closed, please knock before entering.”

Lafayette and Alexander were listening closely to the instruction, silently wondering about this ‘painting accident’ but not yet being brave or comfortable enough to ask about it. Alex then analyzed the interior of the rooms offered to them, noticing that the furniture was identical though arranged differently. The study desk in the left one, for example, was placed in front of a rather big window, while one in the right room was placed in a corner near the door. This part was were he would probably spend most of the time, so it seemed quite important in his mind. He also noticed how big and nice the bedrooms were. Everything was clean and rather new, not old and dusty like the ones he used to stay in in his prior homes. Plus, he did not have to share it with someone else. Alex would not have minded sharing a room with Lafayette, but it was still nice also kind of calming to know he had a place where he could be alone if he wished to.

“I would like to take the left one, if that’s ok.” Alex looked at Laf to see if he was fine with his choice, but his friend just shrugged.”

“I don’t have any preferences, though I must admit that both look rather great! We have to thank your parents.” When finishing his sentence, Gilbert addressed Mary happily and grateful.

“Hey! I helped choosing the furniture… But yeah, they paid for all the stuff, so I guess they are the ones that deserve the ‘thank you’ most.” The Washington’s daughter laughed but turned serious a second later.  
“One last question though. After this you are free to roam around or settle down in your room.” The boys stiffened for a moment after the sudden change in her demeanor but nodded, nonetheless.

“Great, so tell me what you like to be called and which pronouns are appropriate. I know names and identities can be a rather difficult topic to address but me and my parents want you to feel completely safe and comfortable. Mom told me that they once fostered a trans girl and they were misgendering her the whole time because they simply did not know. They never addressed the topic and the child was too scared to tell them on her own. So, I just wanted to make sure that something like this would not happen again.”

The boys were stunned about the question and the following explanation. Especially Lafayette, being someone who was still unsure about his own identity sometimes, felt quite touched and in some weird way also understood.  
“I don’t really like being called Gilbert. Most of the people I am or was close with just call Lafayette or Laf. I am really sure about this whole identity thing yet, but he/him is fine with me right now.”

Alexander was slightly surprised about Lafayette’s answer. This was a topic they have not talked about before, so he did not know about his friend’s self-consciousness. Alexander would make sure to ask him about it later.  
“I prefer Alex over Alexander, no particular reason though and also he/him pronouns. I honestly never thought about this topic much, but thanks for asking.” ‘Its great to meet someone who seems to care’ was left unsaid, but Alex was sure that Mary still understood. The way she was smiling at them left no room for doubt.

“You are most welcome and thank you for your trust. Well, I’ll leave you to it now. You are free to do whatever you want. I’ll be in the piano room again if you want to join me later.” And with a small wave she was already gone, slipping in aforementioned room but never fully closing the door to it, symbolizing that they were always welcome to enter, too. 

Suddenly, Alex and Lafayette realized that they were in a house full of open doors… doors that might have been previously closed but now seemed to inviting and welcoming, not trying to exclude them from anything or anyone.

This house, this family wanted them to be here and it was both soothing and scary at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 "Hello, my dear. My name is Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."  
>  2 "I would be happy to call you my sister."


	5. Storge IV - Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.  
> This chapter is a bit shorter than the other ones, but I wanted to update this story even thoug I've been kinda busy during the last weeks.  
> Hope you still enjoy this little talk between Laf and Alex.  
> In the next chapter George will finally appear too!   
> If you have any suggestions or whishesm feel free to comment. ^^

After being left alone, Alex decided on exploring his room a little more. After all, a single look never showed everything that was there to be seen. Against his expectations to find his desk drawers empty they were filled with all kinds of stationery and supplies needed for school, such as pens, notebooks, and even sticky notes. The closet near the bed held extra pillows and blankets as well as simple bedclothes in warm colors.

While sitting down on his bed he also realized just how soft mattress and pillows were. For one second Alexander thought about just lying down and succumbing to the softness when suddenly Lafayette came running into his room, jumping on the bed without any prior warning. The Caribbean boy almost fell down thanks to the surprise attack but managed not to. Instead he threw one of the pillows directly into Laf’s face.

“Are you crazy?!”  
“Aw come on, this was funny!” The French was laughing uncontrollably at this point.

“Plus, the mattresses are so soft and bouncy~ It would be a crime not to jump on them! Bet our sister does this all the time.”

“She is not my sister.” Alex snapped. He did not mean to, especially not at Laf but he could not help it. Gilbert’s laughing stopped abruptly, though the did not look mad.

“Why didn’t you say anything earlier? She even asked us if it was ok.” Concern and also a lack of understanding were lacing his voice.

“You answered her first and completely confused her to a point that I am not even sure if she remembers that she did not get a proper answer at all… At least none that she could understand.  
Also… why haven’t you said anything earlier? You know, about the whole ‘who do you identify as’ issue.”

Lafayette turned silent for a minute before beginning to speak again. “We never addressed the topic and it is not like I am certain about anything yet. I am just… confused at times?” Taking a deep breath, he continued without giving Alex a chance to comment.  
“I like many different things, I am interested in so many things and lots of them are not exactly considered… manly. I do not know how often I or the way I dressed got labelled as girly in my prior school and even though I do no necessarily consider this as an insult anymore it still hurts sometimes and makes me feel uncertain.”

At this point Lafayette was lying on his back in Alexanders bed, staring at the ceiling and looking the most vulnerable Alex has seen him in the short time they have known each other.  
“Listen, your have the right to do whatever you want and be whoever you want to be without anyone labeling those actions as manly or girly or anything at all. Putting labels on anything and everything is a huge problem with humankind, and we have all rights to fight against this issue. Do not let anyone ever tell how or who you are supposed to be. It is your choice and yours only.”

Lafayette had small tears in the corner of his eyes when Alexander finished his little speech. He knows that his friend was not really fully able to understand what he sometimes went through, but he was still right. Knowing that Alexander was on his side also made a warm feeling spread through his chest. Even though they knew each other no longer than a few weeks he knew this was already becoming more than a normal friendship. He saw Alex as his family… and not the kind of he had back in France.  
This one was based on love and understanding, not on responsibilities and blood.

“Thank you.” Right now, Lafayette wanted to say so many things, but those two words were the only ones he could choke out through his unshed tears and that was ok. They would have enough time in the future to face their issues together, because they found each other and would not let go ever again.

“That’s what I am here for.” - That’s what family is for – was left unsaid. Contrary to Laf, Alexander almost never used the word family anymore. He already had his little perfect family, even if they were not what others would name so. But it was enough for Alex. Labeling someone else with this term would feel like betrayal in his eyes, even though deep down he knew that it was what he felt and what he wanted.

Both boys hugged each other for what felt like an eternity until they heard Mrs. Washington call them to lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, who would have thought that I would ever write another fanfiction again.  
> It took me almost 10 years to pick up the pen and start writing again, but here we are. We will see where this is going to lead, but I appreciate any kind of feedback.
> 
> My first language is German, so I am sorry for any errors in my English writing. Feel free to tell me about any mistakes you find!


End file.
